Bite
by AriellaXavier
Summary: There's a coven of Vampires loose in the hospital, How long can Perry keep his friends safe? JD HURT and more character HURT. Secrets revealed and created on the way...I urge you to give this fic A go, You'll (Hopefully) love it : NO CHARACTERS FROM SUPERNATURAL INCLUDED
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: **_**This has got to be my weirdest idea yet, I don't know what possessed me to write this :)**

**Before I tell you whats going to happen and you think '**_**Oh god, Stuff this' **_**and leave the story, I urge you to GIVE IT A GO :) Please! (It's a spin off Supernatural kinda) Hope you enjoy it, even though its kinda bizarre...**

**Set in Season 1 x**

In The Shadows

Dr Cox nervously hid back in the Empty patients room, Carla's worried breathing beside him. "Where are they?" she quivered. Dr Cox swallowed, "I think there down the hallway, By the MRI scan room" "What are they doing down there?" Dr Cox looked over at JD, "I don't know, Like I don't know how many patients they've harmed or...killed" Dr Cox shut that thought away.

JD swallowed, They had been crouched down behind a bed for at least an hour. It had started as normal night shift, Then _they _had turned up.

Dr Cox had managed to grab Carla, Laverne, Turk, JD and Eliot before The..._Things _Got to them. Eliot was lucky to be saved and taken outside by a hunter, despite her screams of protest to get too her friends. Overall, Dr Cox had calmly explained how he was a retired 'Hunter' Who killed strange creatures and the group of crazy people with jagged teeth where 'Vampires' and now they where stuck in the hospital.

Dr Cox was eternally grateful that he managed to get hold of 6 hunters (Old friends) and they rescued as many people as humanly possible and put 'Vamptonite' over as many patient doors and rooms as (again) Humanly possible.

But now, They where stuck in the Vampire ridden hospital. "Do not let them bite you, Once they've tasted human blood, they can't stop...the pain is like nothing you've ever felt". Well, JD felt totally reassured.

"Maybe we should take a look" Turk looked over the bed, the dimly lit hallway was empty. "Gandhi, Do you have any weapon to decapitate them? Angelic touch? Maybe a bag full of sunshine?" Dr Cox snapped. "No" "Then we stay here until Mark comes for us", Mark was Perry's old hunting friend.

"These creatures are the spawn of satan" Laverne shuddered, "Your right" Perry mumbled.

JD bit his bottom lip, He was so thankful he bad Carla and Turk here.

"We're gonna die aren't we" Everyone turned to look at him, "Don't talk like that Bambi" Carla rubbed his arm.

JD swallowed, This was a _nightmare come true. _"Get down!" Dr Cox suddenly hissed. Everyone ducked, holding their breath.

Laverne doing the cross sign on her chest and clutching her cross. JD found himself next to Dr Cox who gave him a reassuring wink. _Oh my god it really __**is **__the end of the world, _JD thought.

A tall and muscled bald man walked past, It was obvious by the stench that he was a vampire.

The man stopped, he sniffed the air.

_Oh dear god no. _Dr Cox silently prayed, He had a single gun that Mark gave him and a scalpel...great.

The bald man slowly turned towards the patients door, "No one make a sound" Perry mouthed. Everyone nodded except Turk and Laverne who where frozen with fear.

The door was kicked open, JD bit his bottom lip again. "Don't try to hide" The baldy smiled, Saliva covered fangs shooting out of his gums.

Perry jumped up, the Vamp slowly smiled. "Percival Ulysses Cox, Been a while" he said, Perry sighed. Great. "Tiivan" "The one and only, I haven't seen you since you and John Winchester killed my entire Coven...And my lover Rebecca".

JD shuffled over to be by Carla, she clutched his arm. Partly from fear and partly for comfort.

"What are you doing here?" "We where hungry, We wanted food" Tiivan shrugged, wandering around the room.

His face lit up when he saw Turk, Carla, Laverne and JD. "Mmmmm Snacks" "Leave them alone...Why don't you let them go and we can sort the past out alone" Perry prayed Tiivan would accept the offer.

"Well you see Perry, It's pretty obvious you like these pathetic humans so...Thanks, but I'll pass" Tiivan disappeared from sight. Perry cursed his vampire speed before a powerful punch was landed on his cheek, knocking him out cold.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Perry's vision slowly returned, blurry and too bright. He blinked a couple of times, He tried to move his arm but it wouldn't budge.

Perry's eyes snapped wide open, he couldn't move. His arm and Legs where strapped down on the bars of a hospital bed.

He looked around, Across the room lay four occupied beds. Laverne, Turk, Carla and JD each strapped down like he was. The difference was, they had duct tape across their mouths.

Carla had a bruise forming just below her hair line.

JD met his eyes, Dr Cox mouthed "I'm sorry". JD frowned, What was he sorry for? Trying to save them?

Tiivan's grinning form entered his view, "Oh good, you've been out for about half an hour, Some times I forget my strength" he patted Dr Cox on the shoulder.

"What the hell are you playing at?" He snarled.

"Me? Well, It's always fun too play with your food before you eat it" He walked over to Perry's friends.

"Mmmmmm, I can sense what blood flows through them, A skill I've picked up over a century ago" He leaned over Turk. "B positive, Very good" he smiled at an _almost _trembling Turk. He walked over to Laverne, "Well, A little stale but I would say...Hmmmm...O positive, It's like drinking water for us".

Perry narrowed his eyes, Carla refused to look Tiivan directly in the eye. "And you, Little miss hottie, Your a very impressive B negative...I'll have to get a taster later" he winked. "Stay away from her, all of them" Perry snarled.

Tiivan turned back to him, "And I'll make you watch...Your not to bad yourself, I'll save you for a good friend of mine, Ash" Tiivan grinned and stroked Carla's cheek. She flung her head away, She growled something like "Go to hell" from under her duct tape.

"Oh I already have, I don't plan on going back" He winked. He could understand her, his enhanced hearing served him well.

Perry tensed when he got to JD, "Good looking kid aren't you? Remind me of someone Perry killed in my old coven...And Oh my god, Aren't I lucky?" Tiivan let out a short howl of laughter.

"Ladies and gents! We have a winner! AB negative, That's like Vampiric wine" "Get the fucking hell away from him now" Dr Cox barely contained his anger as he growled it.

Tiivan turned turned to him, amusement evident all over his face. "Awww, Is he your favourite? A son maybe?" "He's not my son, Just leave him alone...Leave all of them alone".

Tiivan purred, "Would it bother you if I. Did. This?" JD Felt his arm being ripped from its strap, Tiivan bit into his wrist. JD screamed out in agony as pointed fangs dug into his skin, then came the burning.

"Leave him alone!" Perry shouted, Carla was screaming, although it was muffled against her duct tape, and both her and Turk where struggling against their bonds.

JD felt as though he was burning alive, But he felt like snow was also drifting through his veins. Tiivan hadn't tasted AB negative in over 23 years, Now he couldn't get enough of it.

He bit in deeper, JD'S muffled screams became louder.

"Leave him alone! Get off him! Stop! Just stop it!" Perry yelled, JD was trying to move but the pain and the straps where too strong.

"Leave that child alone!" Laverne yelled. How did she get the Duct tape off?

JD couldn't describe the pain, his eyes where screwed shut. He could just about stop himself from crying.

Tiivan smiled, he loved the sound of the kids agony. Something smacked him in the face, It burned.

Tiivan screamed and dropped, The cross Laverne managed to throw with her teeth had hit him. Anything holy that touched his kind would injure him.

JD felt the fangs leave his skin, the burning and snow still colliding and causing him so much pain.

Dr Cox pulled on the restraints, managing to pop one hand out.

As fast as he damn well could, He undid his straps and jumped off the bed while the others began doing the same.

He ran over to JD, "JD? I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" He pulled the Duct tape from around the kids mouth. The bite mark in the shape of two bloodied crescents was deep. The wounds rim was a deep purple, venom.

JD was crying out. "Just stop it!" He yelled as Dr Cox undid his straps, "Stop what JD?" "The pain! Just stop it!" Dr Cox felt so guilty.

He grabbed a first aid kit off a shelf, and took out a wipe.

Tiivan was on the floor, unconscious.

"Bambi! Bambi sweetheart are you okay?" Stupid question. Carla watched as JD was squirming, Still crying out in agony.

Turk stared at his best friend, Frozen. Dr Cox cleaned the wound thorough, using everything he could find. Saltwater drops, wipes, Anything.

"Can we get anything to stop the pain?" Laverne asked. "No, the venom will burn it...We've got to see if JD fights it himself, If he manages to kill it, he'll be fine" "And if he doesn't" Turk's voice cracked.

"He could die...or become one of them, but I don't think he's had enough venom in him for that". Dr Cox bandaged The wound, Carla leapt on JD the moment he was free.

JD was trembling, Turk joined in with the hug.

Dr Cox knelt next to Tiivan.

"You shouldn't have done that to him, You know what I do to people who hurt the people I care about...Remeber when Your pathetic lover Rebecca took my son? She killed him didn't she, When I turned up at the camp...he was gone, a two year old boy killed" Perry snarled down at Tiivan.

"Your son isn't dead" Tiivan coughed. Perry froze, "What?" "Rebecca didn't kill Him, She gave him away when she knew you where coming" "Your lying" "Why would I perry?" Tiivan smiled.

"She left him on the doorstep of a woman who worked in her Café, A woman called Barbara" Tiivan smirked.

Perry set his lip into a thin line, "He's alive? Jacks alive?" "He doesn't go by that name anymore" Tiivan smiled, he disappeared in a blur.

Perry turned around, Tiivan smiled at him from at the door. "He's closer than you think" He said before darting away.

Perry stood up. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard.

**Should I continue? Did you like it? I need to know if I should continue it :) x Thanks for reading it...**


	2. Chapter 2

**This story is gonna be fun to write, Hope you'll enjoy it x It **_**is **_**odd x**

Chapter Two

Perry watched Carla hug JD, "I thought I was gonna die" JD said. Carla hugged tighter, Turk looking impatient as he waited for a hug off his _Vanilla bear._

"Does it hurt?" she asked, JD nodded. "Not as much, God...The pain, It was..." "Don't think about it Bambi" Carla soothed. Turk grabbed JD into a bear hug.

"Thats enough Touchy feely, We need to get the hell out of here" Perry jumped up. Laverne clutching her cross, "We stay together okay? Stay by a window" "Why a window?" JD asked, his brow furrowing.

"So we can jump out...Do you want to get bit again?" Dr Cox watched them all shake their heads. "Well come on, If we can get past the nurse's station, we can get out for good".

Carla grabbed Turks hand as they opened the door, It was dimly lit and dark. Dr Cox stayed at the front, JD and Laverne behind him with Carla and Turk after.

JD looked at the thin bandage on his arm, it would scar...definitely, Perry had said so.

"Shh!" Perry hissed. Everyone froze, Carla's raspy, panicked breathing the only sound.

"Carla" Perry warned. The hallway remained silent, Perry ushered them on and clicked open a door to a patients room.

"Everybody in" He pushed them in, winking at JD on the way. Carla looked around the room, It had someone on the bed.

JD rushed over, It was a young teenage boy, He was being treated for Cancer. "Tom?" He felt for a pulse. Blood dribbled from a gaping crescent wound on the boys neck.

JD stared, Tom was cold and his eyes stared into space, completely horrified. "See what they do? Their evil" Dr Cox said as he walked upto them.

"They make me sick, This kid could've beat cancer but now its been snatched away" He covered the body with a blanket.

"Come on, man" Turk clapped JD'S shoulder. "How long we stayin' here?" "I don't know Gandhi, We need to try and get too the main-" The door burst off its hinges.

Carla and Laverne screamed.

Turk and JD ran too Carla and Laverne, Perry standing in front of them.

A woman with frizzy black hair walked in, Tiivan and another vampire following. "When Tiivan told me You, Perry Cox, were here I had to see it for myself" the woman smiled.

"Raven" Perry snarled.

"Still remember me after all these years, And who are your little friends?" Raven peered over Perry's shoulder.

Her eyes narrowed a little when she saw Carla, Jealousy? Raven widened her eyes again as she looked at JD.

"Oh my...Tiivan, Is this him?" Tiivan grinned and nodded. JD stiffened, Carla's hand protectively on his arm.

"Ash" Raven snapped. JD barely had time to utter a word before his friends disappeared from his side. Laverne had been thrown across a bed, motionless on the floor. Turk was being held back by Ash, The other dark haired vampire. Carla seemed to be in a pickle, her pretty curls being held and wrenched back by Ash also.

Perry was gripped by Tiivan.

Raven was in front of JD before he blinked. _Hehe, she's hot. _JD shook the thought away, disgusted.

"You have grown so much Honey" she smiled, She smiled differently, warmer.

"D-Do I know you?" He stammered, Raven laughed. "Know me? You lived with me for god knows how long" JD stared. _What was she talking about?_

Raven turned to Perry, Her eyes flickered. She knew exactly what to do, "Perry...Look at him" she grinned evily.

Perry frowned, What was the spawn of satan talking about? "What do you mean?" Raven just sighed impatiently.

"Look at his eyes, those big blue eyes...The black hair...Who do they remind you of?" Perry tilted his head.

JD looked at Turk and Carla who just frowned in response. "No..." Perry suddenly gasped, Raven laughed.

"He's got it! Everyone, I'd like to introduce to _you..._Perry's son!" She waved a hand at JD. JD looked at Dr Cox, this wasn't true...Someone tell him it wasn't true.

"Oh my god" Carla breathed.

"Ready for story time kids? Good" Raven slammed JD into a wall. "Once upon a time, A pretty little _hunter _called Moira met a piss head called Perry Cox, Together they lived happily, _slaying _vampires and, well...you get the picture. Moira and Perry had a beautiful little boy called Jack, god he looked just like his whore of a mother" Raven squeezed JD'S shoulder.

"Yep, It was all happy until Perry decided he wanted to kill a coven, _my _coven. Well, I had to do something, so I went to his lovely little house and _snapped _Moira's neck as she tried in vein to protect her precious baby boy" Raven put a circled JD.

"So, I took the baby and burnt the house...But Jack was too cute to kill so I kept him, Unfortunately ny new coven where too attracted to his rare blood so I left him on the doorstep of a a carehome".

Perry couldn't bring himself to look at JD.

"Meet your daddy JD"


End file.
